


Don't let me be misunderstood

by Mimisempai



Series: Kiss me till midnight [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angry Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny overhears a phone conversation between Rafael and Rita...Kiss prompt : rough kiss
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Kiss me till midnight [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840312
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Don't let me be misunderstood

"No, I don't agree, Rita. You know that I prefer when they are stylish, elegant, classy. But this one, even if it's all ordinary, it's really more convenient. At least I’ll progress more quickly in my work."

Rafael turned his back to his office door and didn't see that he had a visitor.

"Hahaha, yes I know, but for the moment I'll make do with this, until I find a model that combines elegance and efficiency. No, no, no arguments here. I've got work to do, bye Rita."

Rafael hung up without giving his interlocutor time to answer and at the same time heard his door close. He turned around and a big smile lit up his face, when he saw who his visitor was.  Sonny had his back turned, locking the door, , but when he turned around, Rafael's smile disappeared from his lips.

Sonny's eyes were dark and his lips were pinched as if he was angry.

"Sonny?"

The young detective didn't answer and instead quickly moved towards Rafael, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, so hard that Rafael's feet hardly touched the ground and Sonny kissed him hard. There was nothing tender about the kiss, however, even though Rafael was surprised by rough and wild side of it, his arousal had never gone up so quickly. He wanted to take Sonny's head to deepen the kiss even more, but Sonny wouldn't let him,  stepping back and asserting in a harsh tone, "Don't touch me," and then continuing the kiss in an even wilder way.

Rafael, more and more surprised, but appreciating this dominating side of Sonny, gave himself up completely. His crotch pressed against Sonny's thigh and he began to rub himself, feeling his erection grow, he had never been so hard so fast. 

Sonny suddenly backed away again and asked in the same cold tone, "And is that stylish enough? Is that classy enough?" before devouring Rafael's lips again, whose mind was so foggy with desire that he couldn't understand what Sonny was saying.

And Sonny pressed his thigh against Rafael's crotch and moved faster and faster and Rafael felt the pleasure rising and his orgasm approaching at the speed of a tornado. 

Sonny stepped aside again and hissed at him, "I'm convenient, huh? Do you like using me like this?" before continuing what he was doing, and Rafael, too far into the pleasure, didn't even hear, as his orgasm took over. 

Sonny suddenly released him and Rafael had to lean on his desk to avoid falling down.

Slowly coming back from his thunderous orgasm and catching his breath, he opened his eyes to see that Sonny was there, frozen, an image of anger, points tight and breathing noisily. Little by little Rafael's mind realized that there was something wrong.

"Sonny?"

Sonny stared, his blue eyes cold, "I'm a useful guy, not elegant but helpful. Thanks to me you're able to progress more quickly in your work, hm?"

Rafael, who didn't understand anything, replayed the last moments in his head, but he couldn't see what Sonny was getting at.

"Sonny, what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Rafael!I just heard you tell Rita on the phone! You prefer style and elegance. Which obviously I don't have, but you're just satisfied with me, since I'm useful to you, right?"

And then Rafael understood everything and couldn't help but laugh.

Sonny shocked, started to raise his voice, "That's what I mean, you're making fun of me! Rafael, how could you?"

"Sonny, stop! You're completely wrong, I swear I wasn't talking about you! Wait, wait, wait!" 

Rafael rushed to his desk and rummaged through the papers and shouted in a triumphant tone, "There it is!" Then he approached Sonny and showed him a pen, an ordinary pen.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I swear I'm not, Sonny, and I might even bring Carmen in to prove it!"

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Don't interrupt me, okay? Carmen gave Rita a set of pens for Valentine's Day. Beautiful Montblanc pens and I helped her pick them out. Rita called me to thank me and of course to make fun of me and my poor ballpoint pen. You arrived when I answered her. I told her that yes, usually I like what is stylish and beautiful and ostentatious, but this simple ballpoint pen made me progress quickly in my work because I felt that my writing was more fluid with it. I swear I wasn't talking about you. Sonny, that is the antithesis of what I think of you!"

"I'm..." Sonny seemed to deflate like a balloon. He went to sit on the couch in the corner of Rafael's office and before putting his head in his hands said, "I'm sorry..."

Rafael, went and sat down next to him and just put his hand on his thigh, waiting for Sonny to calm down a bit.

After a few moments of silence, Sonny spoke again, "How can you be here like this, when I just behaved so abjectly? I just behaved like one of our culprits."

"Hey Sonny, did I say no? More to the point, if I had said no, would you have stopped?"

"Yes, of course I would!"

"See? Telling you that I wasn't surprised would be a lie. And telling you that I didn't enjoy it would also be a lie. Would I have nothing against a redo? Yes but surely with you in that state of mind."

"I'm sorry I misunderstood."

"That's the next thing I think we need to talk about, right now. Sonny, how could you jump to such conclusions?"

"I... sometimes I have this feeling of inadequacy, that I'm not worthy of y-"

"Oh Sonny, would you believe me if I said I've been feeling this way ever since I've been with you?"

"Huh?"

"Yes, I do! You're younger, more open. I'm secretive, not able to say how I am feeling like you. I'm afraid of depriving you of something, of making you miss out on experiences."

"No, Rafael! You know that I love you!"

"We're getting where I wanted. Yes I know that, and that's what makes me overcome this feeling of inadequacy, because I know that you love me. And I say to myself that if you can't get past your own feeling of inadequacy, it's because you don't have the same faith in my love...maybe? Sonny, you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but that little voice inside me is always the strongest."

Rafael took Sonny's chin and turned it towards him until their eyes met.

"So I want you to try something every time you have that voice in your head. Try to remember this moment."

He bent down and put a light kiss on Sonny's lips before he moved back and said, looking him in the eyes. "I love you Sonny. You're perfect for me."

A single tear fell from Sonny's eyes, Rafael wiped it off with his thumb before embracing Sonny. They stayed like that for a long time. Then Sonny felt Rafael laughing in his hair. He raised his head to look at him with a curious expression.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought that under other circumstances I really would be okay with doing what happened before."

Sonny laughed and brought his lips closer to Rafael, who was happy to find the sparkle in his lover's eyes and his irresistible smile again. 

Then he was no longer able to think, because that was the effect Sonny had as soon as he put his lips on his own.

  
  



End file.
